Machine vision systems may be used to inspect objects based on their color(s). In industrial applications, such vision systems may inspect the colors of, for example, work pieces, produce, and color-coded pills. Such vision systems may also be used in medical applications to determine the composition of cells, in which different cell components are dyed different colors. Color may be an important indicator of whether a colored component is properly placed in a work piece, whether produce is ripe or overripe, whether a particular color-coded pill is in the proper location in its container, or whether a cell fits a criteria characteristic of a tumor cell.